Super Smash Survivor: Outset Beach
by soccerdude10
Summary: 20 Smashers are dropped onto Outset Beach from Zelda: Wind Waker to particiape in the greatest adventure of their lives! Who will outwit, outplay and outlast the others to win the grand prize of 1 million coins?


The 21 contestants all anxiously stood on the giant ship's deck; knowing that soon, the adventure of a lifetime would begin. Though they could see the island shore up ahead, the ship was not moving. It was a bright sunny day in Outset Beach.

All of a sudden, the ship rocked a little bit and a tiny mushroom person with a straw hat on came out to the deck. Everyone immediately recognized him; it was Toad.

"I'm going to skip the introductions and get down to the point. One of you will not be playing in this season of Survivor." Toad said. The contestants all glanced at each other, each one equally confused.

"You are 21 contestants, and we only have room for 20. So how do we solve this you ask? Well, that's simple." Toad quickly went to the side of the boat, giving the contestants a clear view of the shore. On the shore was a little flag pole buried deep in the sand; the flag itself having the word "Outrun" written on it.

"Buried around the flagpole are buffs; 10 green colored buffs and 10 red colored buffs. Whichever buff you unbury is the tribe you belong to. The green buff represents the Koopa tribe and the red buff represents the Shy Guy tribe. Once you find your buff, head over to the same colored matt on the shore. Whoever does not dig up a buff will be sent back onto the ship and be sent home. "

Toad casually climbed down the ladder beside him and into the white speed boat stationed next to the ship. The contestants, in complete dismay stared Toad down; waiting for him to give them some sort of instructions.

Toad looked up to the people on the boat, gave a sleek smile and drove his boat away towards the beach, leaving the contestants stranded on the giant ship.

The 20 simply stood motionless; dumbfounded.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Mario.

There was a silent pause.

…

"Go! Go! Go!" Everyone yelled in unison; realizing that it was a free for all at this point. Soon, the once quiet and calm ship became loud and ruffled.

The big guys: Bowser, King K. Rool, and Gannondorf began shoving the others as they made their way to the edge of the ship. Without bothering to grab their personal belongings, they promptly dove into the water, creating a big wave of water to splash the left side of the ship.

"Mario, I need my brush!" Peach screamed in a frenzy as Mario grabbed her and pushed her to the side of the ship. "We don't have time to get any of your stuff! We need to secure our spots in this game!" Mario replied. Mario and Peach both jumped into the water with Peach blocking her nose and closing her eyes.

"Mario, wait up!" Luigi yelled. He was frantically searching through his luggage for some essential items. As time went by searching, many more began to jump in; leaving Luigi to be one of the last to jump off.

Soon, the entire group was inside the water; thinly scattered from the ship to the beach.

Gannondorf was first to reach the shore. He ran to the flagpole and started digging up the sand. He soon found a green buff and walked over to the green matt. King.K Rool and Bowser quickly followed, each finding a red matt.

Link, Fox, Falco and Wolf were next. They were able to find buffs easily as there were still many left around the flagpole. Link got red, Fox got red, Falco got green and Wolf got green. Falco and Wolf both hesitantly looked at each other and then soon looked away.

_"I'm not sure if I should be happy that a fellow Star Fox character is on my team or if should be upset that a rival is with me. Whatever it is, let's hope it works out well for me." Falco said in a confessional._

_"Falco and I being allied? Heh, we'll see." Wolf revealed in a confessional._

* * *

Metaknight who was gliding on the water was able to make it to the shore who was soon followed by the other gliders Kirby and Lucario.

_"I was able to get some of my luggage as I knew I'd make up a lot of time by gliding on the water so overall I'm happy with what happened." Metaknight said in a confessional._

Metaknight got a green buff, Kirby got a red buff and Lucario got a red buff. Kirby tried to give a smile to Lucario but he coldly looked away.

_"I have a strange feeling about that Lucario guy. He's very hard to read." Kirby said in a confessional._

* * *

Mario, Peach, DK and Ness soon reached the shore. As the three boys ran up to the flagpole, Peach tried to catch her breath. "So… much… swimming." Peach said to herself as she dragged herself to the flagpole.

Mario dug up a green buff, Ness a red buff, and both DK and Peach got green. The three looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, this is pretty cool!" DK commented about his newly learnt teammates. As they marched onto their matt, their other tribe mates eyed them; thinking how much of a threat those 3 could be together.

_"I feel really good knowing that I have Mario and DK on my team. Although nothing has been said, it's kind of implied that we have an unspoken of alliance." Peach said in a confessional._

_"To be honest, I'm a little bit worried that we're all on the same tribe. People will see us as a threat regardless of what happens and think that we need to be taken care of." Mario said in a confessional._

* * *

Pikachu, Samus, and Diddy Kong were next to reach the shore. Diddy, seeing that the green team had a lot of his friends, searched purposely for a green buff; gnoring any red buffs he may have dug up.

Pikachu easily dug out a buff with his claws. His buff was green though he wasn't as thrilled to get one like others would have been.

_"I got a green buff," Pikachu said in a confessional, not enthusiastically. "But Jigglypuff and Lucario, who I'd like to think as allies are on the other team. I'll have to make the best of it…"_

Samus noticed Diddy dug up a red buff and immediately took it from the half buried sand.

_"Diddy found a red buff and acted like he didn't notice it; which is pretty obvious that he did find one. Who does he think he's fooling?" Samus said in a confessional._

"Hey!" Diddy yelled, as he looked up to Samus.

"I'm sorry did you want it?" Samus asked; knowing what Diddy was trying to do.

"No-no, it's okay. You can keep it." Diddy said, slightly intimidated.

Samus smirked and walked over to her matt, smiling at her other tribe mates.

* * *

Nana, Zelda, and Luigi finally made it to the shore. The girls were very exhausted but wasted no time in trying to find a buff. Luigi dropped his few provisions to the floor and soon joined them.

The three fell to the sand close to Diddy who quickly gave a glance at the three and back down to the sand.

_"So at this point, I'm saying, 'forget trying to be on their tribe! Just get a buff!'" Diddy said in a confessional._

"Ohh, I found one!" Zelda squeaked as she held up her green buff. She sighed with relief while walking to her matt; quickly noticing who was on her tribe.

_"At the moment, I was so happy I was able to even be on the show! Then the reality set in that the game hadn't even started yet and the real game was about to come. At that point, I saw Gannondorf glaring at Nana, Luigi and Diddy with his arms folded. He was going to be living with me. We needed to depend on each other to make it out here." Zelda confessed in a confessional._

"Please, I need to find one!" Nana muttered to herself as she desperately searched the sand for a buff. As 17 buffs had been taken, the remaining buffs were very hard to find.

"I got one!" Diddy yelled as he felt the silk material of the buff. He pulled it out to reveal a red buff.

_"...I'm on the show." Diddy laughed in a confessional._

* * *

_"I was stressing so much at this point. If only I hadn't gone to grab some of my things I wouldn't be in this situation" Luigi began in a confessional._

_"I was looking, and looking and looking until-"Nana said in a confessional._

_'And then" Luigi finished._

"Got it!" Nana yelled. She quickly took out the last red buff and jumped for joy.

"Mama mia" Luigi groaned. Before going to her matt, she went over to Luigi and gave him a hug. "Hey, it could have happened to anyone." She softly said to him. Luigi nodded disappointingly.

Mario and Peach gave each other worried looks; realizing that a good friend and ally had been eliminated before the game even started.

_"It was hard to see Luigi be taken out of the game this early; very early." Mario said in a confessional with Peach by his side._

Peach nodded. "I was looking forward to experiencing this together."

"Luigi I'm sorry but your time here is finished." Toad said. Luigi again nodded. "It's just a game." He said, putting on a smile.

He grabbed his belongings he brought onto the shore and carried them into the little speed boat Toad had used to get to the beach.

"Bye everyone!" Luigi yelled, waving to the others. "And remember, this is just a game."

The others waved back and chuckled at Luigi's comment.

"By the way, red team, you are the Shy Guy tribe and green team, you are the Koopa tribe. There is map to your tribe locations hidden under the matt. Use it to find your way there." Toad explained. With that, he climbed onto the boat and drove away; with Luigi.

_"The adventure starts here." Fox said in a confessional._

_"I may be small, but mess with me and I'll come at you in a big way." Jigglypuff said in a confessional._

_"I live in the jungle so this'll be a piece of cake." Dk said confidently in a confessional._

_"My mom has a saying," Ness began, "you may not be able to beat them with these," Ness pointed to his little arms, "but you could always beat them with these!" he said, pointing to his brain in a confessional._

* * *

The adventure of a lifetime starts here! Will these 20 contestants be able to survive the wilderness? How will they cope without the luxuries of the modern world? Who will be able to outsmart the rest of the players? Find out on Survivor!


End file.
